Acts on Other Shows
The following JayGT acts have been on other reality competition shows. This page will list the acts on shows such as American Idol, The Voice, and Britain's Got Talent, as well as how they did on the show. Only the America's Got Talent winners (and GBs) will be included on this page. America's Got Talent/BGT: TC Winners (and JayGT Placement) *Bianca Ryan (Judge Cuts / Qualifiers) *Terry Fator (2nd) *Neal E. Boyd (Semifinalist) *Kevin Skinner (Semifinalist) *Michael Grimm (7th) *Landau Eugene Murphy, Jr. (3rd) *Olate Dogs (3rd) *Kenichi Ebina (Winner) *Mat Franco (TBA) *Paul Zerdin (TBA) *Grace VanderWaal (TBA) *Darci Lynne (TBA) *Shin Lim (Winner - competed on S1 instead / TBA) *Kodi Lee (2nd) *Twist & Pulse (TBA) AGT/BGT: TC Second Placers (and JayGT Placement) *The Millers (Judge Cuts / Qualifiers) *Cas Haley (Quarterfinalist / Judge Cuts) *Eli Mattson (Semifinalist) *Barbara Padilla (4th) *Jackie Evancho (3rd) *Silhouettes (9th) *Tom Cotter (Winner) *Taylor Williamson (2nd) *Emily West (TBA) *Drew Lynch (TBA) *The Clairvoyants (TBA) *Angelica Hale (TBA) *Zurcaroh (2nd) *Darci Lynne (TBA) *Detroit Youth Choir (Quarterfinalist) *Stavros Flatley (TBA) AGT/BGT: TC Third Placers (and JayGT Placement) *All That! (Judge Cuts / Judge Cuts) *Butterscotch (Quarterfinalist / Vegas Round) *Nuttin' But Stringz (4th) *Recycled Percussion (Winner) *Fighting Gravity (Winner) *Team iLuminate (Winner) *William Close (4th) *Jimmy Rose (None - 4-Buzz Victim as well lmao) *AcroArmy (TBA) *Oz Pearlman (TBA) *Jon Dorenbos (TBA) *Light Balance (TBA) *Brian King Joseph (3rd) *Kseniya Simonova (TBA / TBA) *Ryan Niemiller (9th) AGT Golden Buzzers (and JayGT Placement) Britain's Got Talent: The Champions will also be included in this list, since a JayGT version, JayGT: Britain's Champions, is also currently planned. *Drew Lynch (TBA) *Freckled Sky (TBA) *Sharon Irving (TBA) *Arielle Baril (TBA) *Piff the Magic Dragon (TBA) *The CraigLewis Band (TBA) *Paul Zerdin (TBA) *Siro-A (TBA) *Laura Bretan (TBA) *Grace VanderWaal (TBA) *Sal Valentinetti (TBA) *Calysta Bevier (TBA) *Dorothy Williams (TBA) *Jon Dorenbos (TBA) *Sofie Dossi (TBA) *Malevo (TBA) *Jayna Brown (TBA) *Darci Lynne (TBA) *Mandy Harvey (TBA) *Christian Guardino (TBA) *Light Balance (TBA) *Angelina Green (TBA) *Angelica Hale (TBA / TBA) *Chase Goehring (TBA) *Little Celine (TBA) *Johnny Manuel (TBA) *Courtney Hadwin (None) *Michael Ketterer (None) *Quin and Misha (None) *Amanda Mena (Judge Cuts) *Flau'jae (Judge Cuts) *Makayla Phillips (Judge Cuts) *Angel City Chorale (Quarterfinalist) *Voices of Hope Children's Choir (Quarterfinalist) *Zurcaroh (2nd) *Susan Boyle (TBA) *Deadly Games (TBA) *Kechi (TBA) *Kseniya Simonova (TBA / TBA) *Sophie Pecora (Judge Cuts) *Tyler Butler-Figueroa (Judge Cuts) *Detroit Youth Choir (Quarterfinalist) *Joseph Allen (Quarterfinalist) *Luke Islam (Semifinalist) *Emanne Beasha (8th) *Light Balance Kids (6th) *Kodi Lee (2nd) *V.Unbeatable (Winner) *Alexa Lauenburger (TBA) *Paddy & Nico (TBA) *Stavros Flatley (TBA) *Twist & Pulse (TBA) America's Got Talent after JayGT The following are contestants that competed on a real America's Got Talent season after previously having been on a JayGT fantasy series. *Junior Creative (TBA) *Ben Hart (TBA) *Paddy & Nico (TBA) *Quick Style (TBA) *Marcelito Pomoy (TBA) *Collabro (TBA) *Blaise Ryndes (Pre-Judge Cuts) *Gentlemen of Deceit (Pre-Judge Cuts) *ADEM Dance Crew (Judge Cuts) *Stephanie's Child (Judge Cuts) *Swing Latino (Judge Cuts) *Bir Khalsa Group (Quarterfinalist) *The PAC Dance Team (Quarterfinalist) *The Sacred Riana (Quarterfinalist) *UDI (Quarterfinalist) *Aaron Crow (Semifinalist) *Noah Guthrie (Semifinalist) *Ashleigh and Sully (Semifinalist) *Darcy Oake (Semifinalist) *Issy Simpson (Semifinalist) *Lee Ridley (Semifinalist) *Tokio Myers (Semifinalist) *Cosentino (Semifinalist) *Attraction (Semifinalist) *Paul Potts (Finalist) *Susan Boyle (Finalist) *Cristina Ramos (4th) *Kseniya Simonova (3rd) *Zurcaroh (2nd) *Shin Lim (Winner / Winner) Judges on Other Shows *Adam Lambert (The X-Factor) *Amanda Holden (Britain's Got Talent) *Blake Shelton (The Voice) *Britney Spears (The X-Factor) *Derek Hough (World of Dance) *Ellen DeGeneres (American Idol) *Encho Keryazov (Bulgaria's Got Talent) *Gordon Ramsay (Hell's Kitchen / MasterChef) *Gwen Stefani (The Voice) *Howie Mandel (America's Got Talent) *Heidi Klum (America's Got Talent / Project Runway) *Jordan Banjo (Got to Dance) *Julianne Hough (America's Got Talent) *Katy Perry (American Idol) *Kelly Clarkson (The Voice) *Konstantin Tomilchenko (So You Think You Can Dance) *Simon Cowell (America's Got Talent / American Idol / Pop Idol / The X-Factor) *Mel B (America's Got Talent / The Voice / The X-Factor) *Melanie C (Asia's Got Talent) *Mika (The Voice / The X-Factor) *Miley Cyrus (The Voice) *Morten Harket (The Voice) *Nick Jonas (The Voice) *Pharrell Williams (The Voice) *Seal (The Voice) *Steven Tyler (American Idol) *Stuart MacLeod (The World's Best) Guest Judges or Advisors *Celine Dion (The Voice) *Hans (Australia's Got Talent) *Joan Jett (The Voice) *Ken Jeong (The Gong Show / America's Got Talent) *Mariah Carey (The Voice) *Missy Elliot (The Voice) *Reba McEntire (America's Got Talent / The Voice) *Robin Gibb (American Idol) *Seal (America's Got Talent) *Shania Twain (American Idol) *Victoria Beckham (American Idol guest judge) Britain's Got Talent *David J. Watson (None / None / None / None / None / None / None / None / None / None) *Andrew Lee (Judge Cuts) *Angara Contortion (Judge Cuts) *Annette & Yannick (Judge Cuts) *Charlie Plaçais (Judge Cuts) *Christian Stoinev (Judge Cuts) *Colin Cloud (Judge Cuts) *Dave the Horn Guy (Judge Cuts) *Gao Lin and Liu Xin (Judge Cuts) *Harriet Littlehales (Judge Cuts) *Krystyna Lennon & Princess the HypnoDog (Judge Cuts) *Little Celine (Judge Cuts) *Robotboys (Judge Cuts) *Samurai Hayashi (Judge Cuts) *Saulo Sarmiento (Judge Cuts) *Siro-A (Judge Cuts) *tanBA (Judge Cuts) *The Miss Tres (Judge Cuts) *Veniamin Shows (Judge Cuts) *Aaron Crow (Semifinalist) *Alex Keirl (Semifinalist) *Ana & Fia (Semifinalist) *Another Kind of Blue (Semifinalist) *Baba Yega (Semifinalist) *Ben Blaque (Semifinalist) *Bespoke Candi (Semifinalist) *Billy & Emily England (Semifinalist) *Billy George (Semifinalist) *Bonetics (Semifinalist) *Brynolf & Ljung (Semifinalist) *Cascade (Semifinalist) *Christian Lee (Semifinalist) *Donovan & Rebecca (Semifinalist) *Ellie and Jeki (Semifinalist) *Fabulous Sisters (Semifinalist) *FaceTeam (Semifinalist) *Freelusion (Semifinalist) *Gatis Kandis (None / Semifinalist / Judge Cuts) *Gonzo (Semifinalist) *James More (Semifinalist) *Jimmy Tamley (Semifinalist) *John Archer (Semifinalist) *Josephine Lee (Semifinalist) *Khronos Agoria (Semifinalist) *Light Balance (Semifinalist) *London School of Bollywood (Semifinalist) *Lords of Strut (Semifinalist) *Magus Utopia (Semifinalist) *Marawa (Semifinalist) *Marc Spelmann (Semifinalist) *Matt Johnson (Semifinalist) *Matt Stirling (Semifinalist) *Misstasia (Semifinalist) *Mr. Uekusa (Semifinalist) *OK WorldWide (Semifinalist) *Olena Uutai (Semifinalist) *Presentation School Choir (Semifinalist) *Pyroterra (Semifinalist) *Rise (Semifinalist) *Sascha Williams (Semifinalist) *Sean Sheehan (Semifinalist) *Stevie Starr (Semifinalist) *The Chippendoubles (Semifinalist) *Theremin Hero (Semifinalist) *TNG Characters (Semifinalist) *Togni Brothers (Semifinalist) *Tumar KR (Semifinalist) *Vadik and the Bear (Semifinalist) *Boyband (12th) *DNA (11th) *Yanis Marshall, Arnaud, and Mehdi (11th) *Aquabatique (10th) *Balance Unity (10th) *UDI (10th) *Alexandr Magala (9th) *Paddy & Nico (9th) *100 Voices of Gospel (8th) *Jonathan Goodwin (8th) *Lettice Rowbotham (8th) *Sarah Ikumu (7th) *Steven Hall (7th) *The D-Day Darlings (7th) *Trip Hazard & Lucy (7th) *Calum Scott (6th) *Darcy Oake (5th) *Giang Brothers (5th) *Jasmine Elcock (4th) *Matt Edwards (4th) *Old Men Grooving (4th) *Razy Gogonea (4th) *Steve Hewlett (4th) *Bars and Melody (3rd) *Ben Hart (3rd) *Boogie Storm (3rd) *Daliso Chaponda (3rd) *Damon Scott (3rd) *Connie Talbot (2nd) *Issy Simpson (2nd) *Jack Carroll (2nd) *Jamie Raven (2nd) *Lucy Kay (2nd) *Robert White (2nd) *Signature (2nd) *Susan Boyle (2nd) *Twist & Pulse (2nd) *X (2nd) *Ashleigh and Pudsey (Winner) *Attraction (Winner) *Colin Thackery (Winner) *Collabro (Winner) *Diversity (Winner) *George Sampson (Winner) *Jai McDowall (Winner) *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse (Winner) *Lost Voice Guy (Winner) *Paul Potts (Winner) *Richard Jones (Winner) *Spelbound (Winner) *Tokio Myers (Winner) BGT: The Champions *Connie Talbot (Semifinalist) *The Nelson Twins (Semifinalist) *Bad Salsa (Semifinalist) *The Sacred Riana (Semifinalist) *Paul Potts (Semifinalist) *Ashleigh and Sully (Semifinalist) *Boogie Storm (Semifinalist) *100 Voices of Gospel (Semifinalist) *Lost Voice Guy (Semifinalist) *Gao Lin and Liu Xin (Semifinalist) *Deadly Games (Semifinalist) *Jai McDowall (Semifinalist) *Antonio Sorgentone (Semifinalist) *Paul Zerdin (Semifinalist) *Mayyas (Semifinalist) *Jack Carroll (Semifinalist) *Richard & Adam (Semifinalist) *The Fire (Semifinalist) *Cristina Ramos (Semifinalist) *DJ Arch JNR (Semifinalist) *Richard Jones (Semifinalist) *George Sampson (Semifinalist) *Bonnie Anderson (Semifinalist) *Issy Simpson (Semifinalist) *Mirror Family (Semifinalist) *Tape Face (Semifinalist) *Billy & Emily England (Semifinalist) *Colin Thackery (Semifinalist) *Daliso Chaponda (Semifinalist) *DM-X Comvaleñoz (Semifinalist) *Ben Hart (Semifinalist) *Gennady (Semifinalist) *Vicki Barbolak (Semifinalist) *Collabro (Semifinalist) *Alex Magala (Semifinalist) *Bello & Annaliese Nock (Finalist) *Alexa Lauenburger (Finalist) *MerseyGirls (Finalist) *Paddy & Nico (Finalist) *Darcy Oake (Finalist) *Preacher Lawson (Finalist) *Bars and Melody (Finalist) *Kseniya Simonova (3rd) *Stavros Flatley (2nd) *Twist & Pulse (Winner) Australia's Got Talent *Alexandr Magala (Judge Cuts) *Pricasso (Judge Cuts) *Troy James (Judge Cuts) *Tulga (Judge Cuts) *Demian Aditya (Withdrew) *Chris Vitnell (Semifinalist) *Eddie Williams (Semifinalist) *JJ Pantano (Semifinalist) *Joanna Littlewood-Johnson (Semifinalist) *Ministry of Dance (Semifinalist / Judge Cuts) *The Nelson Twins (Semifinalist) *The Space Cowboy (Semifinalist / Semifinalist / Semifinalist) *Thomas Crane (Semifinalist) *Vospertron (Semifinalist) *Captain Ruin (Withdrew before Finals) *Al "The Human Knot" (Finalist) *Chooka Parker (Finalist) *Gentlemen of Deceit (Finalist) *Swagamama (Finalist) *Lioz Shem Tov (Finalist) *Mitch Tambo (Finalist) *Benchmark (7th) *Cosentino (2nd) *Bonnie Anderson (Winner) *Jack Vidgen (Winner) *Justice Crew (Winner) *Kristy Sellars (Winner) Asia's Got Talent *Bir Khalsa Group (None) *Expression Crew (Judge Cuts) *Mr. Uekusa (Judge Cuts) *Rocket Stunt Crew (Judge Cuts) *Siro-A (Judge Cuts) *TanBA (Judge Cuts) *The Miss Tres (Judge Cuts) *The Sensational Stefano (Judge Cuts) *Vilas Nayak (Judge Cuts) *218 Dance Crew (Semifinalist) *Akira Kimura (Semifinalist) *Andrew Lee (Semifinalist) *Bảo Cường (Semifinalist) *Fabulous Sisters (Semifinalist) *Nitish Bharti (Semifinalist) *TK Jiang (None / Semifinalist) *Time Machine (Semifinalist) *XTRAP (Semifinalist) *Yumbo Dump (Semifinalist) *Angela July (Finalist) *Feng E (Finalist) *Gao Lin and Liu Xin (Finalist) *Urban Crew (Finalist) *ADEM Dance Crew (Top 6) *Junior New System (Top 6) *Shadow Ace (Top 6) *Sobhi Shaker (Top 6) *Triqstar (Top 6) *Canion Shijirbat (4th) *Gerphil G. Flores (3rd) *Power Duo (3rd) *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes (Withdrew / 3rd) *DM-X Comvaleñoz (2nd) *Khusugtun (2nd) *Yaashwin Sarawanan (2nd) *El Gamma Penumbra (Winner) *Eric Chien (Winner) *The Sacred Riana (Winner) France's Got Talent *Arlo Pelegrin (None) *Demente (None) *Duo Ace Silver (None) *Tron Girls (None) *Grand Master Qi Feilong (None) *Men with Pans (None) *Annette & Yannick (Judge Cuts) *Azeri Brothers (Judge Cuts) *Busty Heart (Judge Cuts) *Cut Throat Freak Show (Judge Cuts) *Dan Meyer (Judge Cuts) *Duo Vladimir (Judge Cuts) *José and Carrie (Judge Cuts) *Leonid the Magnificent (Judge Cuts) *Lioz Shem Tov (Judge Cuts) *London School of Bollywood (Judge Cuts) *Lord Nil (Judge Cuts / Judge Cuts) *Men with Towels (Judge Cuts) *Miki Dark (Judge Cuts) *Rick Smith Jr. (Judge Cuts) *Showproject (Judge Cuts) *Tatiana (Judge Cuts) *The Quiddlers (Judge Cuts) *Trixie and the Monkey (Judge Cuts) *Tulga (Judge Cuts) *Tummy Talk (Judge Cuts) *William Close (Judge Cuts) *Aaron Crow (Semifinalist) *Dan Sperry (Semifinalist) *Danylo and Oskar (Semifinalist) *Deadly Games (Semifinalist) *Donovan & Rebecca (Semifinalist) *Freelusion (Semifinalist / Semifinalist) *Human Fountains (Semifinalist) *Les Bunheads (Semifinalist) *Malevo (Semifinalist) *Marco & Elisa (Semifinalist) *Michelle L'amour (Semifinalist) *Paddy & Nico (Semifinalist) *Spencer Horsman (Semifinalist) *Uzeyer Novruzov (Semifinalist) *Yumbo Dump (Semifinalist) *Zack and Stan (Semifinalist) *Cascade (Semifinalist / Finalist) *Enzo Weyne (Semifinalist / Finalist) *Haspop (Finalist) *Les Twins (Finalist) *Los Vivancos (Finalist) *Marina Mazepa (Finalist) *Mr. Uekusa (Finalist) *Nina Burri (Finalist) *Russian Bar Trio (Finalist) *Saulo Sarmiento (Finalist) *Tony and Jordan (Finalist) *Troy James (Finalist) *Xavier Mortimer (Finalist) *Zurcaroh (Finalist) *Géométrie Variable (5th) *Kenny Thomas (4th) *Stevie Starr (4th) *Berywam (3rd) *David Pereira (3rd) *Florent & Justin (3rd) *Dakota & Nadia (2nd) *Infanlim (2nd) *Die Mobilés (Winner) *Salah (Winner) ''Pilipina's Got Talent'' *Odette Cagandahan (Judge Cuts) *Urban Crew (Judge Cuts) *Chaeremon Basa (Semifinalist) *DM-X Comvaleñoz (Semifinalist) *Gerphil G. Flores (Semifinalist) *Percival Denolo (Semifinalist) *Shadow Ace (Semifinalist) *The Miss Tres (Semifinalist) *UA Mindanao (10th) *Jonacris Bandillo (8th) *Nocturnal Dance Company (6th) *Bardilleranz (5th) *Synergy (5th) *El Gamma Penumbra (4th) *Zilent Overload (4th) *Ody Sto. Domingo (3rd) *Amazing Pyra (2nd) *Frankendal Fabroa (2nd) *Kristel de Catalina (Winner) *Marcelito Pomoy (Winner) *Power Duo (Winner) Myanmar's Got Talent *The Pot Ladies (Semifinalist) *Junior Creative (Winner) *Wai Yan Naing (Winner) Other "Got Talent"s *Christian Stoinev (Germany - TBA) *Diabolowalker (Germany - TBA) *Jacob Norton (Germany - TBA) *Miki Dark (Germany - TBA) *Mochi (Germany - TBA) *Patrizio Ratto (Germany - TBA) *Patrick Bertoletti (Romania - TBA) *Yumbo Dump (Germany - TBA) *Ben Trigger (Germany- Unknown) *Byrdie Sue (Germany - Unknown) *Duo Vital-x (Romania - Unknown) *Iya Traoré (Georgia - Unknown) *Kenichi Ebina (Germany - Unknown) *Leroy Patterson (Germany - Unknown) *Nitish Bharti (India - Unknown) *Professor Splash (Germany - Unknown) *Salah (Germany - Unknown) *Tatiana Kundik (Romania - Unknown) *The Baron of the Universe (Georgia - Unknown) *Tylonthe1 (Georgia - Unknown) *Tyurgen Kam (Ukraine - Unknown) *Sethward (Germany - Unknown) *Furious Pete (Canada - None) *Jo de Rjick (Belgium - None) *Ronnie "The Dancer" Alampour (Canada - None) *Sam B (Arab - None) *6 Pack Lapadat (Canada - Judge Cuts) *Charlie Plaçais (Germany - Judge Cuts) *Conchita Wurst (Colombia - Judge Cuts) *Dallas Arcand (Canada - Judge Cuts) *Laserman (Indonesia - Judge Cuts / Slovakia - Semifinalist) *Swedish Batman (Sweden - Judge Cuts) *Wes Barker (Canada - Judge Cuts) *ADEM Dance Crew (Slovakia - Semifinalist) *Adonis Crash Boom (Romania - Semifinalist) *Alexandar Koblikov (Germany - Semifinalist) *Attraction (Germany - Semifinalist) *Brennan Figari (Ireland - Semifinalist) *The Brat Pack (Canada - Semifinalist) *Busty Heart (Germany - Semifinalist / Georgia - Unknown / Croatia - None) *Die Mobilés (Germany - Semifinalist) *Draco Spiritus (Sweden - Semifinalist) *Face Cracking (Thailand - Semifinalist) *Freelusion (Italy - Semifinalist) *Grim Squeaker (Ireland - Semifinalist) *Haspop (Arab - Semifinalist) *Jordi Bertrán (Germany - Semifinalist) *Kevin James (Germany - Semifinalist) *Korolev Family (Poland - Semifinalist) *Out of Bounds (Slovakia - Semifinalist) *Lioz Shem Tov (Israel - Semifinalist) *Mr. Uekusa (Georgia - Semifinalist / Spain - Semifinalist) *Nina Burri (Italy - Semifinalist) *Olena Uutai (Italy - Semifinalist / Germany - Finalist) *Pellegrini Brothers (Germany - Semifinalist) *Pyroterra (Slovakia - Semifinalist) *Samurai Hayashi (Germany - Semifinalist / Slovakia - Semifinalist) *Sos & Victoria (Germany - Semifinalist) *Bảo Cường (Vietnam - Withdrew before Finals) *Alex Dowis (Slovakia - Finalist) *Berywam (Arab - Finalist) *Brynolf & Ljung (Sweden - Finalist) *David Pereira (Spain - Finalist) *Demente (Israel - Finalist) *Denys Dytyniuk (Ukraine - Finalist / Slovakia - Unknown) *Duo Nigretai (Germany - Finalist) *Gennady (Ukraine - Finalist / Georgia - Semifinalist / Germany - Finalist) *Ilana Yahav (Israel - Finalist) *Il Mondo di Giulia (Italy - Finalist) *JD Anderson (Germany - Finalist) *Jecko (Sweden - Finalist) *Joel Armando (Spain - Finalist) *Jonglissimo (Germany - Finalist / Slovakia - Unknown) *Khan and Moon (South Korea - Finalist) *KRNFX (Canada - Finalist) *Light Balance (Germany - Finalist) *Magic Mirror (Thailand - Finalist) *Messoudi Brothers (Arab - Finalist) *Mirror Family (Slovakia - Finalist) *Paddy & Nico (Germany - Finalist) *Russian Bar Trio (Germany - Finalist) *Showproject (Germany - Finalist) *Azeri Brothers (Ukraine - Finalist / Romania - TBA) *The Emsee (Canada - Finalist) *Jehovah Shalom Acapella (East Africa - Top 6) *Light Balance (Germany - 6th) *Alligator (Georgia - 5th) *Tumar KR (Slovakia - Semifinalist / Germany - 4th) *Bir Khalsa Group (India - 3rd / Slovakia - None) *Bob Bullee (Netherlands - 3rd) *Dan Sperry (Germany - 3rd) *Lizia (Israel - 3rd / Romania - TBA) *Canion Shijirbat (Mongolia - 2nd) *OK WorldWide (Romania - 2nd) *Vilas Nayak (India - 2nd) *Alexandr Magala (Russia - Winner / Italy - Finalist / Ukraine - Semifinalist / France - Unknown / Slovakia - Semifinalist / Germany - TB) *Antton Puonti (Finland - Winner / Sweden - Semifinalist) *Atai Omurzakov (Slovakia - Winner / Germany - Finalist) *Baba Yega (Belgium - Winner / Germany - 3rd) *Blue Whale Bros (South Korea - Winner) *Cristina Ramos (Spain - Winner) *DDF Crew (Netherlands - Winner / Belgium - Semifinalist) *Dirty LED Light Crew (Hungary - Winner) *DJ Arch JNR (South Africa - Winner) *Duo Destiny (Poland - Winner) *Emanne Beasha (Arab - Winner) *Enkh-Erdene (Mongolia - Winner) *Jon Henrik (Sweden - Winner) *Kseniya Simonova (Ukraine - Winner) *Laura Bretan (Romania - Winner) *Lukas & Falco (Germany - Winner) *Moonlight Brothers (Denmark - Winner) *Quick Style (Norway - Winner) *Robotboys (Denmark - Winner / Germany - Judge Cuts) *Robots for Christ (Nigeria - Winner) *Sagkeeng's Finest (Canada - Winner) *Salah (Arab - Winner) *Stevie Starr (Germany - Finalist & Semifinalist & Winner / Slovakia - Finalist / Italy - Semifinalist / Romania - Unknown / Croatia - Finalist) *Vardanyan Brothers (Russia - Winner) *Wang Jungru (China - Winner) American Idol *Christy Marie (None) *Stephanie Sanson (None) *Udi Abagnale (None) *William Hung (None) *Chloe Channell (Hollywood Round) *Dezmond Meeks (Hollywood Round) *Holly Hardin (Hollywood Round) *Marcus Terell (Hollywood Round) *Robert Hatcher (Hollywood Round) *Sal Valentinetti (Hollywood Round) *Samuel Swanson (Hollywood Round) *Shevonne (None / Hollywood Round / TBA) *Jenna Renae (Semifinalist) *Kelli Glover (Semifinalist) *Sundance Head (Semifinalist) *Mara Justine (Top 14) *Thia Megia (Top 11) *Ada Vox (Hollywood Round / Top 10) *Olivia Rox (Top 10) *Uché (Top 10) *Jon Peter Lewis (8th) *Haley Reinhart (3rd) *Adam Lambert (2nd) *Rock Jesus (2nd) *Jessica Sanchez (2nd) *Carrie Underwood (Winner) *Nick Fradiani (Winner) Foreign Versions of Idol *Courtney Act (Australia - Semifinalist) *Chris Kläfford (Sweden - Winner) The Voice *Kevin Davy White (Blind Auditions) *Manuel Romero (Blind Auditions) *Angel Garcia (Battle Rounds) *Angelina Green (Battle Rounds) *Dakota Striplin (Battle Rounds) *Jacob Norton (Battle Rounds) *Justin Hopkins (Battle Rounds) *Kelly Crapa (Battle Rounds) *Raed Saade (Battle Rounds) *Sophia Bollman (Battle Rounds) *Mennel Ibtissem (Withdrew after Battles) *Aunty Ora (Knockouts) *Blessing Offor (Knockouts) *Midas Whale (Knockouts) *Charlotte Summers (Live Playoffs) *Chris Weaver (Live Playoffs) *Esera (Live Playoffs) *Mia Boostrom (Live Playoffs) *Bria Kelly (Top 10) *Dave Fenley (Top 10) *DeAndre Nico (Top 10) *Jack Vidgen (Top 9) *Bob Bullee (Top 8) *Davon Fleming (Top 8) *Delvin Choice (Blind Auditions / Top 8) *Judith Hill (Top 8) *Mick and Henk (Top 8) *Thunderwolf (Top 8) *Alondra Santos (Top 6) *Brennley Brown (Top 6) *Christian Cuevas (Top 6) *Melanie Martinez (6th) *Amanda Brown (5th) *James Wolpert (5th) *Courtney Hadwin (Finalist) *Beverly McClellan (Top 4) *Jennie Lena (4th) *Josh Gallagher (4th) *Laith, Rock Wizard (4th) *Christina Grimmie (3rd) *Katie Kadan (3rd) *Sheldon Riley (3rd / Top 9) *Wé (3rd) *Benicio Bryant (2nd) *Billy Gilman (2nd) *Jacquie Lee (2nd) *MB14 (2nd) *Noble (2nd) *Amanda Mena (Winner) *Cassadee Pope (Winner) *Chloe Kohanski (Winner) *Chris Blue (Winner) *Country Jesus (Winner) *Cristina Ramos (Winner) *Dan Lucas (Winner) *Daneliya Tuleshova (Winner) *Diana Rouvas (Top 8 / Winner) *Jimi Bellmartin (Winner) *Maelyn Jarmon (Winner) *Sawyer Fredericks (Winner) *Sister Cristina Scuccia (Winner) *Sundance Head (Winner) *Tessanne Chin (Winner) The X-Factor *Jetta (None) *Stephanie Sanson (None) *Gingzilla (Bootcamp Round) *Kelsey Nord (Bootcamp Round) *Legaci (Bootcamp Round) *Marivana (Bootcamp Round) *Alex Boyé (Chair Challenge) *Chase Goehring (Chair Challenge) *Darcy Callus (Judges' Homes) *Natalie Ong (Top 12) *Angela July (7th) *Kevin McHale (7th) *Kevin Davy White (3rd) *Aida Nikolaychuk (Winner) *Rak-Su (Winner) Jay's Magic Hour The planned new magic spinoff to JayGT that includes only Fool Us contestants. The winner of Season 1, if they have not been on JayGT yet, might receive a special invite to participate in an upcoming season. Season 1 *James More (Semifinalist) *John Archer (Semifinalist) *Morgan & West (Semifinalist) *Colin Cloud (Semifinalist) *Brynolf & Ljung (Finalist) *Piff the Magic Dragon (Finalist) *Chris Cox (2nd) *Cubic Act (Winner) Season 2 *The Shocker (Quarterfinalist) *Illusionist Leon Etienne & Romy Low (Quarterfinalist) *Wes Barker (Quarterfinalist) *Jen Kramer (Quarterfinalist) *Jay Sankey (Quarterfinalist) *Greg Wilson (Quarterfinalist) *Blake Vogt (Quarterfinalist) *Scott Alexander & The Magic of Puck (Quarterfinalist) *Rick Lax (Quarterfinalist) *Derek Hughes (Quarterfinalist) *Nash Fung (Quarterfinalist) *Joshua Jay (Semifinalist) *Simon Pierro (Semifinalist) *Eric Jones (Semifinalist) *Mac King (Finalist) *Michael Vincent (3rd / Finalist) *Joel Meyers & Spidey (Finalist) *David Roth (5th) *Kostya Kimlat (4th) *Xavier Mortimer (3rd) *Steven Brundage (2nd) *Shin Lim (Winner) Season 3 *Shawn Farquhar (4th / TBA) *Michael Kent (TBA) *Nathan Burton (TBA) *Brett Loudermilk (TBA) *Kyle Eschen (TBA) *David and Leeman (TBA) *Jibrizy (TBA) *Rick Maisel (TBA) *Vinny Grosso (TBA) *Paul Gertner (TBA) *Simon Coronel (TBA) *Matthew Laslo (TBA) *Zabrecky (TBA) *Wayne Hoffman (TBA) *Caleb Wiles (TBA) *Kevin Hall (TBA) *Joseph Réohm (TBA) *Angela Funovits (TBA) Season 4 *Richard Turner (TBA) *Kayla Drescher (TBA) *Mike Super (TBA) *Jonathan Burns (TBA) *Chicken (TBA) *Jimmy Ichihana (TBA) *Matt Johnson (TBA) *Jessica Jane Peterson (TBA) *Aiden Sinclair (TBA) *Dan Sperry (TBA) *David Parr (TBA) *Jean-Pierre Parent (TBA) *Naathan Phan (TBA) *Jeff McBride (TBA) *Sean Paul & Juliane (TBA) *Jason Andrews (TBA) *Stuart MacDonald (TBA) *Reza (TBA) *Lion Fludd (TBA) *Javi Benitez (TBA) *Adam Wilber (TBA) Later *Darcy Oake (TBA) *Eric Dittelman (TBA) *Ian Stewart (TBA) *MURRAY (TBA) *Seth Grabel (TBA) *tanBA (TBA) *Damien James (TBA) *Ryan Hayashi (TBA) *The Sentimentalists (TBA) *Dom Chambers (TBA) Penn & Teller: Fool Us *Penn & Teller (Hosts / Fooled David Copperfield in a special segment) *Aiden Sinclair (Not Fooled) *Angela Funovits (Not Fooled) *Blake Vogt (Not Fooled / Not Fooled) *Brett Loudermilk (Not Fooled) *Caleb Wiles (Not Fooled) *Chris Cox (Not Fooled) *Colin Cloud (Not Fooled) *Cubic Act (Not Fooled) *Dan Sperry (Not Fooled) *Darcy Oake (Not Fooled) *David and Leeman (Not Fooled) *Derek Hughes (Not Fooled) *Dom Chambers (Not Fooled) *Elliot Zimet (Not Fooled) *Eric Dittelman (Not Fooled) *Horret Wu (Not Fooled) *Ian Stewart (Not Fooled) *James More (Not Fooled) *Jay Sankey (Not Fooled) *Jason Andrews (Not Fooled) *Jen Kramer (Not Fooled) *Jessica Jane Peterson (Not Fooled) *Joel Meyers & Spidey (Not Fooled) *Jonathan Burns (Not Fooled) *Kevin Blake (Not Fooled) *MURRAY (Not Fooled) *Joseph Réohm (Not Fooled) *Jimmy Ichihana (Not Fooled / Not Fooled) *Kayla Drescher (Not Fooled) *Kevin Hall (Not Fooled) *Kyle Eschen (Not Fooled) *Lion Fludd (Not Fooled) *Mac King (Not Fooled / Not Fooled) *Matt Johnson (Not Fooled) *Matthew Laslo (Not Fooled) *Michael Kent (Not Fooled) *Mike Super (Not Fooled) *Naathan Phan (Not Fooled) *Nash Fung (Not Fooled) *Nathan Burton (Not Fooled) *Piff the Magic Dragon (Not Fooled) *Reza (Not Fooled) *Rick Maisel (Not Fooled) *Ryan Stock and AmberLynn (Not Fooled) *Sean Paul & Juliane (Not Fooled) *Seth Grabel (Not Fooled) *Scott Alexander & The Magic of Puck (Not Fooled) *Simon Pierro (Not Fooled / Not Fooled) *tanBA (Not Fooled) *The Shocker (Not Fooled) *Xavier Mortimer (Not Fooled / Not Fooled) *Zabrecky (Not Fooled) *Adam Wilber (Fooled) *Brynolf & Ljung (Fooled) *Chicken (Fooled) *Damien James (Fooled) *David Parr (Fooled) *David Roth (Fooled) *Eric Jones (Fooled / Not Fooled) *Greg Wilson (Fooled) *Illusionist Leon Etienne & Romy Low (Fooled) *Javi Benitez (Fooled / Not Fooled) *Jean-Pierre Parent (Fooled) *Jeff McBride (Fooled) *Jibrizy (Fooled) *John Archer (Fooled) *Joshua Jay (Fooled) *Kostya Kimlat (Fooled / Not Fooled) *Nicholas Wallace (Fooled) *Morgan & West (Not Fooled / Fooled / Not Fooled) *Paul Gertner (Fooled / Not Fooled / Fooled / TBA) *Richard Turner (Fooled) *Rick Lax (Fooled) *Ryan Hayashi (Fooled) *Shawn Farquhar (Fooled / Fooled) *Shin Lim (Fooled / Fooled) *Simon Coronel (Fooled) *Steven Brundage (Fooled) *Stuart MacDonald (Fooled) *The Sentimentalists (Fooled) *Vinny Grosso (Fooled / Fooled) *Wayne Hoffman (Fooled) *Wes Barker (Fooled) World of Dance *All That! (as "Nxt Levl" - None) *Hilty & Bosch (None) *LD Dance Company (None) *Str8jacket (None) *The Gentlemen (None) *Battle Droids Crew (The Duels) *D'Angelo and Amanda (The Duels) *Daniel Novikov (The Duels) *Dragon House (The Duels) *Elektro Botz (The Duels) *Funky Wunks (The Duels) *JabbaWockeeZ (The Duels) *Kyndall Harris (part of KynTay - The Duels) *Miami All Stars (The Duels) *Quick Style (The Duels) *The Untouchables (The Duels) *West Springfield Dance Team (The Duels) *Chapkis Dance Family (The Cut) *DNA (The Duels / The Cut) *DesiHoppers (The Cut) *Embodiment (The Cut) *Fik-Shun (The Cut) *FLIP (The Cut) *Ian Eastwood (The Cut) *Josh & Taylor (The Cut) *Luka & Jenalyn (The Cut / The Duels) *MarInspired (The Cut) *Ruby and Jonas (The Cut) *Super Cr3w (The Cut) *The Bradas (The Cut) *Diana Pombo (Divisional Final) *Fabulous Sisters (Divisional Final) *Karen & Ricardo (Divisional Final) *Kaycee Rice (Divisional Final) *Keone and Mari (Divisional Final) *Kinjaz (Divisional Final) *Poppin John (Divisional Final) *Poreotics (Divisional Final) *Sean and Kaycee (Divisional Final) *The Rock Company (Divisional Final) *Briar Nolet (5th) *Charity & Andres (3rd) *Swing Latino (3rd) *Eva Igo (2nd / The Duels) *Michael Dameski (2nd) *Les Twins (Winner) *The Kings (Winner) *The Lab (The Cut / Winner) America's Best Dance Crew *Mix'd Elements (First Boot) *Extreme Dance FX (Top 11) *FootworKINGz (8th) *Royal Flush Dance Crew (8th) *787 Crew (6th) *Live in Color (6th) *Ring Masters (6th) *Flight Crew Jump Rope (5th) *Breaksk8 (4th) *Jungle Boogie (4th) *RNG (4th) *Strikers All Stars (4th) *Hype (3rd) *Mos Wanted Crew (3rd) *Iconic Crew (7th / 2nd) *Kinjaz (2nd) *SQ Entertainment (2nd) *I.aM.mE (Winner / 4th) *JabbaWockeeZ (Winner) *Poreotics (Winner) *Quest Crew (Winner / Winner) *Super Cr3w (Winner / 3rd) *The Elektrolytes (Winner / 5th) Last Comic Standing *Anthony Jeselnik (Host) *Grandma Lee (Unknown) *Fancy Ray McCloney, the Best Lookin' Man in Comedy (Auditions) *Skippy Greene (Auditions) *Pete Lee (Qualifiers) *Sam Morrill (Qualifiers) *Alycia Cooper (Semifinalist) *Bryan Kellen (Semifinalist) *Dan Naturman (Semifinalist) *Harrison Greenbaum (Semifinalist) *Lioz Shem Tov (Semifinalist) *Sammy Obeid (Semifinalist) *Taylor Williamson (Semifinalist) *God’s Pottery (12th) *Gina Yashere (10th/9th) *Gabriel Iglesias (8th) *Dominique (Top 5) *Andy Erikson (Top 5) *Myq Kaplan (5th) *Cory Kahaney (4th) *Jay London (4th / 9th) *Lavell Crawford (2nd) *Ralphie May (2nd) *Alonzo Bodden (2nd / Winner) *Clayton English (Winner) *Iliza Shlesinger (Winner) Bring the Funny A new comedy competition show starting soon on NBC. *Mr. Zed (Round 1) *Mandy Muden (Round 1) *Randy Feltface (Round 2) *Jarred Fell (Semifinals Showcase]] *The Chris & Paul Show (3rd Place) *The Valleyfolk (Winner) Dancing with the Stars *Jeff Ross (First Boot) *Penn Jillette (First Boot) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (11th) *Comedy Jesus (11th) *Michael Bolton (11th) *Gary Busey (10th) *Honey Boo Boo (8th) *Sister Cristina Scuccia (8th) *Steve-O (8th) *Toni Braxton (8th) *Chris Jericho (7th) *Artyon Celestine (Top 4) *Miles Brown and Rylee Arnold (Top 4) *Noah Galloway & Sharna Burgess (3rd) *Courtney Act (2nd) *Lindsey Stirling (2nd) *Mel B (2nd) *Zendaya (2nd) *Amber Riley (Winner) *Bindi Irwin (Winner) *Bobby Bones (Winner) *Cosentino (Winner) *Derek Hough (4th / 6th / Winner / 5th / 4th / Winner / Winner / 3rd / 4th / 2nd / Winner / Winner / 2nd / 4th / 4th / Winner / 6th) *Julianne Hough (Winner / Winner / 9th / 4th / 6th) *Jon Henrik (Winner) *Nyle & Peta (Winner) *Sky Brown (Winner) So You Think You Can Dance *The Bigger Cheese (None) *Arcadian Broad (Withdrew) *Colton Edwards (Judge Cuts) *Diana Pombo (Judge Cuts) *Dragon House (Judge Cuts) *Luca Patuelli (Judge Cuts) *Justin Gabriel Ballasy (Judge Cuts) *Marie Poppins (Judge Cuts) *Merrick Hanna (Judge Cuts) *Trent Edwards (Judge Cuts) *Dassy Lee (8th) *Ruby Castro (6th) *Marina Mazepa (Ukraine - 3rd / US - Judge Cuts) *Jana Vanková (Judge Cuts / 2nd) *Glitch (2nd) *Amy Yakima (Winner) *Bailey Munoz (Winner) *Fik-Shun (Winner) *Lex Ishimoto (Winner) *Michael Dameski (Winner) The World's Best *Iya Traoré (None) *Krystyna Lennon & Princess the HypnoDog (None) *Kai & Alexandra (None) *Jade Kindar-Martin (None) *Jordan McKnight (Battle Rounds) *Enkh-Erdene (Battle Rounds) *Matt Johnson (Battle Rounds) *Manami Ito (Battle Rounds) *Sister Cristina Scuccia (Battle Rounds) *Los Vivancos (Battle Rounds) *The Space Cowboy (Battle Rounds) *William Close (Battle Rounds) *Duo Suining (Battle Rounds) *Emotional Line (Battle Rounds) *Duo Nigretai (Battle Rounds) *Liliac Band (Battle Rounds) *Justin Flom (Championship Rounds) *Li Wei (Chamionship Rounds) *TNT Boys (Championship Rounds) *Vonnie Lopez & The High Praise Choir (Championship Rounds) *Dundu, Giants of Light (Championship Rounds) *Shaolin Yanze Kung Fu (Championship Rounds) *Dimash (Withdrew in Championship Rounds) *Daneliya Tuleshova (Championship Rounds) *Naturally 7 (4th) *Nina Conti (3rd) *Kukkiwon (2nd) *Lydian Nadhaswaram (Winner) World's Got Talent A talent show in China showcasing acts from around the world. *Troy James (Preliminaries) *Bello Nock (Preliminaries) *El Gamma Penumbra (Preliminaries) *Baba Yega (Preliminaries) *Front Pictures (Preliminaries) *Sirqus Alfon (Preliminaries) *218 Dance Crew (Preliminaries) *DJ Arch JNR (Preliminaries) *The Quiddlers (Preliminaries) *Triqstar (Preliminaries) *Fratelli Rossi (Preliminaries) *Paul Potts (Preliminaries) *Duo Vladimir (Preliminaries) *Kenichi Ebina (Preliminaries) *Sascha Williams (Preliminaries) *Deadly Games (Withdrew) *Saulo Sarmiento (Semifinalist) *Jackie Evancho (Semifinalist) *Tulga (Semifinalist) *Magus Utopia (Semifinalist) *Lizia (Semifinalist) *Demian Aditya (Semifinalist) *Junior New System (Semifinalist) *Freelusion (Semifinalist) *Alexandr Magala (Semifinalist) *Danylo and Oskar (Semifinalist) *Cristina Ramos (Finalist) *Malevo (Finalist) *Little Celine (Finalist) *Atai and Totem Show (Finalist) Eurovision Song Contest *Darude (Semifinalist) *Glennis Grace (Semifinalist) *Johnny Manuel (14th) *Daneliya Tuleshova (6th) *SunStroke Project (22nd / 3rd) *Celine Dion (Winner) *Conchita Wurst (Winner) *Lordi (Winner) RuPaul's Drag Race *Tammie Brown (8th / Top 10) *Derrick Barry (5th) *Kennedy Davenport (4th / 2nd) *Latrice Royale (4th / Top 8) *Courtney Act (Finalist) Fake Off *Mothmen Dance *KriStef Brothers (7th) *ArcheDream (5th) *Freelusion (4th) *The Body Poets (3rd) *The Surrealists (3rd) *Academy of Villains (Winner) *Lightwire Theater (Winner) Celebrity Apprentice *Donald Trump (Host) *Arnold Schwarzenegger (Host) *Kevin Jonas (15th) *Dee Snider (10th / 13th) *Gary Busey (9th / 6th) *Lil Jon (4th / 3rd) *Penn Jillette (7th / 2nd) *Joan Rivers (Winner) *Trace Adkins (2nd / Winner) Big Brother *John (TBA) *Javvy Boi (TBA) *Nick Uhas (15th) *Trish Paytas (13th, Quit) *Pete Burns (5th) *Verne Troyer (4th) *Emily England (2nd) *Paul Abrahamian (2nd / 2nd) *Courtney Act (Winner) *Gary Busey (Winner) Survivor *John (3rd) *Benjamin "Coach" Wade (5th / 12th / 2nd) The Amazing Race *Ernest "E-Knock" Phillips & Jayjion "Jin Lao" Greer (9th) *Joey Chestnut (8th) *Zach King (6th) *Flight Time & Big Easy (4th / 2nd / 6th) American Ninja Warrior *Bull Bullard *David "Flip" Rodriguez *Derek Hough *Horse *Jurassic Parkour *Ronnie Shalvis *The Platt Brothers *Drew Drechsel (Winner) *Isaac "Ninja Jesus" Caldiero (Winner) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? *John Carpenter ($1,000,000 / $250,000) *Baldwin Trump ($250,000) *Heidi Klum ($250,000) *Penn & Teller ($5,000 / $50,000) *Ben Stiller ($32,000) *Darius Rucker ($32,000) *Lars Ulrich ($32,000) *Simon Cowell (£32,000) *Mat Franco ($20,000) *Paul Zerdin ($20,000) *Piff the Magic Dragon ($10,000) The Masked Singer *Johnny Weir (First Boot) *Margaret Cho (9th) *Seal (4th) *The Lion (4th) *The Monster (Winner) Weakest Link *Carrot Top (6th) *Joe Rogan (6th) *Pete Burns (5th or 6th) *Ron Jeremy (3rd) *Isiah Mustafa (Winner) Other Competition Shows *Perri Kiely (Dancing on Ice - TBA) *Joe Rogan (Fear Factor - Host) *Pitch Slapped (The Sing-Off - First Boot) *MURRAY (Wipeout - Qualifiers) *Johnny McDevitt (Hell's Kitchen - 12th) *Boyband (Got to Dance - Finalist) *Jordan Banjo (I'm a Celebrity - 8th) *Lady Colin Campbell (I'm a Celebrity - 8th, Quit) *Myles Stephenson (I'm a Celebrity - 7th) *Taylor Dayne (Celebrity Cook-Off - 4th) *Reginald Van Derson (Fear Factor - 3rd) *Penn & Teller (Fear Factor - 2nd) *Penn Jillette (Celebrity Cook-Off - 2nd) *Dmitry Sholokhov (Project Runway - Winner / Winner / 2nd) *Duplic8 (Got to Dance - Winner) *Home Free (The Sing-Off - Winner) *Lisa Ligon (Dog Eat Dog - Winner) *Nyle DiMarco (America's Next Top Model - Winner) *Pentatonix (The Sing-Off - Winner) *The Vanderbilt Melodores (The Sing-Off - Winner) *The Duttons (America's Most Musical Family- None) *The Melisizwe Brothers (America's Most Musical Family- TBA) Category:Extra Pages Category:Navigation Pages